Feverish Forgiveness
by angel0wonder
Summary: Wherein two girls find the best way to cure a fever and bond at the same time. A collab fic with MichaelSaniyan.


**angel0wonder's AN: Oh look, a smut collaboration fic with my husbando, MichaelSaniyan! Who woulda thunk it? I can only hope my own ridiculous writing style doesn't clash too badly with his floweriness. It was fun to work on this one, so hopefully it's as fun to read. **

**MichaelSaniyan's AN: I know I kinda promised that I wouldn't write pure BRS smut again so soon. Did I? I might've. Whatever the case may be, it's mah beloved waifu who is responsible for all of this. Yep. See, this isn't even uploaded on my account. You say that's because she's more famous than me? Nonsense.**

-I-

Sometimes it seemed like brooding up in her room was the only thing Mato did these days. This was completely wrong. Sometimes she ate a sandwich. And right now, she really wished she had one in her hand, but she was currently just holding her phone, which wasn't edible. Or at least, that was the conclusion Mato was slowly working towards as she stared at the small object.

Without warning, the phone in her hand vibrated ever so slightly. The sudden reaction from the lifeless object made Mato jump, dropping the phone in the process. She instinctively tried to catch it, but only managed to swat it away from herself with her hand. In a moment of zen-like luck, Mato rolled over and reached out for the airborne cellphone. Her hand closed triumphantly around the plastic device as the unfortunate girl rolled right off her own bed.

"Oof!" That girl said.

"_Ping._" The phone replied.

Mato sat up on the floor, rubbing the sore arm that had so nicely broken her fall. So that its sacrifice would not be in vain, she flipped open her phone and went to her inbox. Her heart skipped half a beat when she saw that the text messaged she'd received was from Yomi, and she hurried to open it. It was a very short, if concise, message.

"_I need to talk to you, Kuroi-san. Could you come over?"_

With a careful smile, Mato composed an even shorter reply. She was happy that Yomi hadn't decided to ignore her or anything like that. And since the brunette was inviting her, maybe that meant that she had taken her words to heart. Even if Yomi hadn't showed up for the festival...

"_Where are you?"_

Mato leaned back against the side of her bed and closed her eyes. She tried to relax, but it didn't even take a minute until the small device spoke up again.

"_At the hospital._"

The young girl's hand clenched around her phone as she read the second response. Of course Yomi was at the hospital. She had to stay with Kagari, because Kagari was so _pitiful._ It wasn't that Mato wasn't worried about Kagari, but the whole situation was just so unfair, and it was hurting all three of them. Kagari was only pitiful because Yomi pitied her. It was a slippery slope, and Mato had realized this after she'd reluctantly gone home to mull things over the other day. She had wanted to tell Yomi, but it didn't seem like the kind of thing you should talk to someone about over the phone. But she could tell her now.

Full of resolve and determination, Mato wrote back saying she'd be over as soon as possible before jumping to her feet and running out of her room. She was dressed and out the door before her mother could even ask where she was going. The rooftops and the streets were emblazoned with the golden shimmers of the afternoon sun, the sky singed a deep orange behind fluffy clouds. Birds were chirping and cars were growling past as Mato's shoes clicked against the pavement. It was a nice day.

-I-

Unfortunately, the heat of the moment was gone long before Mato reached the hospital, and it was with great hesitation that she walked into Kagari's room.

"Umm...Yomi? Are you in here?" Aforementioned hesitation morphed into outright worry when Mato realized that the answer to her question was a resounding no. In the bed lay a tired-looking Kagari, who gave her visitor a blank stare.

"Hi, Mato. Yomi isn't here."

"O-oh! I see... Is she in the bathroom now or something? She told me to meet her here, so..." The poor girl mumbled, Kagari's mere presence making her even more nervous.

"Yomi won't be coming back for a while." Kagari smiled faintly, not a friendly expression by any stretch of the imagination, and held up a familiar object by its strap, dangling it back and forth. It was Yomi's cellphone. For a few seconds, Mato could only stare at the phone, her mouth suddenly dry as she put two and two together.

"...so, uh, you're the one that wanted to talk to me, Kagari?" She stuttered, resisting an overwhelming urge to run out of the room. Kagari kept playing with the phone, not even looking at Mato when she spoke.

"I was bored. You know how tiresome it is being stuck in a hospital bed all day?"

"Ah. I guess it would be boring." Mato said sheepishly, almost never having spent more than an afternoon in a hospital for as long as she could remember. "How about we call Yomi here and you'll have even more company? The more the merrier, right?"

Kagari frowned at the proposition, the thought of Mato and Yomi in the same room making her blood boil, but quickly hid her aversion behind another eerie smirk.

"Like I said, she won't be back for a while. But since you're here, you can play with me."

"Um, okay." The visitor walked up to the bed, managing a friendly smile in spite of the two's relationship. "What do you want to play?"

"Nurse, of course." Kagari stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Mato had to admit that it wasn't the most far-fetched idea.

"Nurse? Okay, like a role-playing game, right?" Fine with the idea, Mato looked around the room, trying to think of things a nurse would say. "Want me to take your temperature, or, um, maybe get you a glass of water?"

"No, no! I'm tired of being the sick one, I want to be the nurse!" Kagari protested, a little too loudly for it to be a normal reaction. Mato blinked at the girl's unexpected tone, but figured that you probably wouldn't want to play sick if you were sick for real all the time. It was understandable.

"Alright, I'll be the sick one then." The black-haired girl said enthusiastically, before realizing that there was a problem with this. "So...uh, what does a sick person do around here, anyway?"

"You just lie in bed, and have people check up on you. It's not hard." Kagari got up into a sitting position and scooted over to the edge of the bed, not without effort. "What, have you never been sick before?"

"No, not really." Mato said, and couldn't help but feel proud of the fact that she'd never been seriously ill. "Besides a couple of broken bones, I've never had to stay at a hospital."

More pitch-black feelings churned inside of Kagari upon hearing the girl brag about her good health. She left the bed on shaky legs, supporting herself on the bed as she pierced Mato with a stern gaze.

"Undress."

"Eh?" Mato's hands self-consciously went to her clothes as she expressed her utter surprise. "Why?"

"What kind of question is that? Patients have to wear hospital clothes." Kagari explained, pointing to her own sickly green and pale gown, and Mato had no choice but to nod hesitantly.

"I guess that makes sense... Where can I get my own hospital gown?"

"There. Now hurry up already." Kagari said impatiently, pointing to a small cupboard beside the bed. Her tone only made Mato feel more stressed, who hurriedly shuffled over to the cupboard, opening it and grabbing one the gowns. She stood there for a while, torn between her common sense and her personality, her eyes anxiously flickering from Kagari to the change of clothes and back. In the end, she took a deep breath and removed her warm and soft outfit, pretending she was simply changing in a locker room and Kagari was just one of her teammates. A pretty frightening teammate who was staring at her while she undressed...

With only her underwear left on her body, Mato quickly got into the papery material that was the hospital gown, and felt very ashamed when she approached Kagari.

"So...do I look sickly now?"

"You'll do. Now get into bed. You can't be up and about if you're sick. You have to be weak and helpless and let me take care of you." With that, Kagari more or less shoved Mato into the empty bed.

"O-Okay..." Mato wondered just how good of an idea it would be to let Kagari take care of a sick person, but lay down compliantly despite her concerns. She suddenly felt very vulnerable. "Ms, uh, nurse person? How sick am I?"

"You don't _look_ sick, so we have to check if you've broken anything. Are you in pain?" Aforementioned concerns were very valid, as Kagari's hands began working their way across Mato's body, roughly groping and squeezing various places.

"Eep! I don't really feel any pain! Really! M-maybe it's an, uh, internal thing." Mato suggested, squirming uncontrollably. This was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second, that being Kagari's intention and entertainment.

"Are you sure? Maybe you have a fever or something."

"That might be it..." The patient mumbled shyly, fittingly enough feeling her face heat up. Kagari gave her a comforting smile. Well, it was actually an empty and rather eager smile, but if she had been an actual nurse, it probably would have been comforting.

"We'll find out what's wrong with you soon enough, Mato. And then we'll fix it." Putting a hand on Mato's forehead, Kagari nodded in affirmation. "You're definitely hot. It must be a fever."

"Oh..." It was around this time that Mato started to wonder why she was practically naked in a bed next to a person who most likely didn't like her very much. "So how do we fix it?"

"Of course you wouldn't know, never having been sick." The blonde sighed condescendingly. "You have to sweat out a fever. I could just wrap you in these covers, and that would be that, but that wouldn't be a very fun game, now would it?"

With those words, Kagari leant over the bed and put her hands on Mato's shoulders, keeping the girl put with force, her strength somewhat surprising, considering the bandages wrapped around her arms.

"So what else makes you sweat, hm?"

"I, uh..." Mato felt her mouth dry up, unable to look away from her nurse's overeager face. In fact, that face alone was making her sweat with nervousness. "I, um... I guess I sweat when I work out?"

"You're sick in bed, you can't very well be up exercising, you idiot." Kagari snapped. "What kind of work-out could you possibly get in a hospital room?"

"I don't know..." Mato frowned, even in this tense situation not okay with being called names. "But if I can't work out because I'm sick, then, um...I guess I sweat when I watch scary movies and stuff?"

Kagari just shook her head, her features scrunching up in concentration. She suddenly thought of something, and spent another few seconds debating whether the potential humiliation was worth the sacrifice.

"I guess...if you can't work out...I'll just get you worked up. That should have the same effect." With that, the girl began climbing back into the bed.

"Eh? Worked up? How do you mean-" Aforementioned nervousness shot through the roof as Kagari climbed on top of her. "Eh!'? What? What are you going to do?"

"Don't you trust me? It'll be fine." The self-proclaimed nurse grumbled as she sat down on Mato, one leg on either side of her abdomen. A subtle heat was rising on Kagari's cheeks, and it infuriated her. It was Mato who was supposed to be embarrassed, not her. To regain her composure, she poked Mato's stomach hard. "This fabric is pretty thin, isn't it?"

Mato flinched at the action, desperately trying to look at anything other than Kagari, trying to feel anything but the girl's bare thighs shifting against her own. She was confused beyond belief, and her brain refused to work properly. "N-Nurses do this?"

"It's just a game, Mato. Everything doesn't have to be realistic, because that would also be boring." That was the explanation, Kagari's confidence getting a boost from her victim/patient's reaction.

"A game, right..." Mato gulped, her nurse's unorthodox techniques making her head spin. "I think maybe I'm starting to feel a little sweat now."

Kagari was about to say something, but suddenly grinned instead, a wide smile that wasn't eerie or empty as much as it was terrifying. "Hey Mato, you are a weak and helpless little patient, remember?"

"I am? I mean... Yes, weak and helpless patient..." Mato blushed, having almost forgotten about her own role in this twisted game.

"Which means I could do anything I wanted to you, and you wouldn't be able to stop me." Kagari leaned over, her hands creeping up on Mato's neck. The girl responded by leaning further back, but couldn't get too far simply because there was a rather cumbersome bed in the way.

"I guess you could..."

Kagari's grin became wider, her hands closing around her patient's neck to the point where it was almost physically painful. "I could even kill you right now if I wanted to.

Mato's eyes snapped back to Kagari's, wide with incomprehension, the girl too surprised to even struggle at this point. "But you won't...right? I-I mean, you wouldn't..."

Kagari wouldn't. She was mostly playing, not that Mato knew that. In any case, the nurse tried to come up with some form of punishment that wasn't quite as radical.

"Of course not. It's just a game, after all. Games are all about being fun..." Kagari's smile faded, her tone wandering off as she loosened her grip, letting her hands slide down Mato's chest.

"Kagari...maybe we should play a different game."

"No...I want to play this game," came the reply, sounding like a poorly rehearsed line. "We have to get rid of that fever...get you healthy."

"Ah..." Mato was at a sudden loss. She did want to play, and she wanted to have fun with Kagari. Except this didn't feel like a game anymore and it certainly wasn't fun. But what could she do, facing such a sickly girl?

Kagari on the other hand was getting mighty frustrated. Not just because of the situation at hand, but because of everything. Yomi was getting more and more distant from her, and it was Mato's fault, the very same Mato that she at this very moment had control over. She needed a punishment, something that didn't necessarily hurt, but that humiliated. A lot.

"You don't want to play with me." The blonde sighed, back to her usual, pitiful self.

"Eh?" Guilt and uneasiness hit Mato like a speeding train as she got a taste of just what Yomi had been forced to deal with over the years. But she knew why Kagari acted like that. After chewing on her lip nervously, she said in a surprisingly firm voice: "I'll play with you, Kagari. But not because I feel sorry for you. I'm going to play with because I want us to be friends. Okay?"

_How can she honestly say she wants to be my friend, considering what I'm doing? She tried to be my friend when we first met as well, even with me doing my best to scare her off. Why? _Kagari's immoral intentions were somewhat bothered by Mato's words, having never heard anything of the sort from her beloved Yomi. Her mind found it easier to dismiss the words as a lie, but decided to go along with it to make the aforementioned punishment easier.

"Okay. Then we'll play nurse."

"Alright then." Innocently unsuspecting, Mato let herself lie back fully, even feeling somewhat relaxed now that she had gotten to speak her mind a little. "Do your nurse thing, and fix this helpless patient."

Kagari smiled carefully, and while a bit disappointed that Mato wasn't as uncomfortable as before, she hoped that her patient would be a bit more compliant, considering what she was about to do. Steeling herself, she leaned over once more and without any sort of warning kissed Mato square on the lips.

The poor girl spluttered in answer, taken completely off guard. "I-I, you...w-what?" Her face flared up, shocked and flustered beyond belief at having her first kiss so recklessly stolen. "I-I'm pretty sure nurses don't do that!"

"I have to get you worked up somehow, Mato." The idea was seemingly a success, as Kagari only felt a very slight pang of shame, and she reveled in the black-haired girl's panicked reaction.

Mato shifted uncomfortably, aware of Kagari on top of her now more than ever. Her mouth was working to say something, _anything_, but no response she could think of seemed to properly encapsulate how bizarre the situation was.

"M-Maybe you should've explained the rules of this g-game first..."

"Rules? I'm just supposed to cure you. What's the problem?" Kagari blinked cluelessly, putting on an act she very much liked.

Unable to form a cohesive argument and with a face as red as a healthy tomato, Mato gestured wildly between them. "I've never heard of this kind of cure before!"

"As a lowly nurse without access to medicine, I do what I can. You're supposed to sweat out a fever." The blonde huffed in resignation, looking rather sulky again. "You said you wanted to play with me, Mato."

"I _do _want to play with you, Kagari..." The bewildered patient threw her head back onto the pillow with a sigh, Kagari actually making some sort of warped sense and probably completely unaware of what she was doing to her playmate. Mato's hand was unconsciously touching her lips, recalling what had just happened. "That was my first time..."

"First time?" Kagari tilted her head to the side, grinning like mad on the inside at the thought of stripping Mato of her innocence. "I've seen people do that on TV, and they seem to get pretty worked up. Did I do something wrong?"

"It...It's not wrong, I guess." _What kind of TV is she watching? _"Not if you do it with someone you like..."

"Well, if we're friends, there shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Yeah. We're friends..." Mato admitted, back to blushing uncontrollably.

"You feel hotter, so your fever must be getting worse." Kagari stated plainly. She had figured an argument like that would work with Mato, and once more without warning, she crashed her lips against her patients. Despite the immoral decadence, the blonde wasn't very familiar with what she was doing, and so was actually trying to mimic things she'd seen in movies.

"Mmmf!" Mato's arms were flailing about uselessly, her gown rustling as she struggled. She knew this game or whatever it was had taken a horrendously wrong turn somewhere, and she was desperately trying to pull away. But like before, there was no way to go. Kagari was experiencing mixed feelings, some delight at Mato's squirming, and some disgust at what she was actually doing. The two main parts combined into a strange eagerness; maybe because she wanted to get the whole thing over with, maybe because she wanted to torture Mato further. She held the girl down, kissing her more intensely, the complex mix of feelings being replaced by the simple need to do anything Mato didn't want.

Mato was being utterly overwhelmed, and her hands found their way into Kagari's hair with the full intention of getting the girl with no shame off of her. But then, something happened. A strangled moan escaped her throat as her hands tightened in Kagari's messy locks. Her eyes shot open in sudden surprise, but she couldn't for the life of her remember closing them in the first place. This was all a little too much for Kagari, who quickly pulled away, feigning cluelessness once more.

"So...did you get worked up?" She asked breathlessly, before hesitantly adding: "You seemed...to like it."

The flustered patient wasn't much better off in the air department, and her voice came out as a weak squeak. "A little worked up, y-yeah." She hurriedly cleared her throat, her face burning with embarrassment at her inappropriate reaction. "I'm, um, not sure if I liked it or not..."

"Well, be happy. All of my treatments hurt. I hate them." Kagari snapped as she was trying to think of something embarrassing to do that wasn't kissing. It was really the only thing of this nature she'd seen, and she refused to think of her approaches towards Yomi. Remembering an earlier reaction of Mato's, Kagari sat up straight, using the movement as an excuse to slide her hands across Mato's chest.

On the receiving end, the panting girl noticed that she had become a whole lot more sensitive for some reason, something that made her breathing even more sporadic as she could feel the heat of Kagari's palms through the damn gown. She desperately tried to think of a reply, a distraction.

"If you hate your treatments, why don't you just leave?"

"It's not like I can choose not to get sick..." Kagari mumbled angrily, feeling that the question hit a little too close to home. Had to think of more punishments, had to-

"That's true..." Not knowing what it was like, Mato couldn't really say anything on the subject. That didn't stop her from trying, however. "But you can choose to be happier, I guess. There has to be better ways of treating you. Going outside, making friends. Heck, even what you did just now might be a better treatment..."

It was at this point that Mato Kuroi's kindness was starting to really bother the blonde. Kagari just couldn't understand why the girl was trying to care for her, when all she received in return was lies and hostility.

"Choose to be happier? I'm in a wheelchair! How can there be a treatment against that!'?" _But you don't actually need that damned chair, remember? It's just another act of yours, another game..._

While the words struck Mato hard, her stubbornness fired her up, the thought of all three of them trapped in this pointless situation acting as fuel. "Just because you're in a wheelchair doesn't mean you have to accept or demand pity!"

"What choice do I have!'? Do you really think Yomi would want to be friends with me after...after..." The memories came flooding back, shattering the fun little game of nurse. The memories of Kagari testing how far pity would allow her to go. Too far, it had turned out. "She hates me!"

Mato shook her head vehemently, confidence returning to her. Yomi had chosen not to leave Kagari, even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness, and unbeknownst to her, Kagari's as well.

"Yomi could never hate you! She loves you!"

"You don't know anything... And what about you? I'm awful towards you. _You_ should hate me, at the very least! Why are you being so nice to me!'?"

"I'm not going to ridicule you with pity." While not used to her actions being questioned like that, Mato smiled up at her tormented friend, taking her hand. "No one can be that bad, right?"

"You're an idiot...such an idiot. I h-hate you." The words were spoken somewhat halfheartedly, as Kagari was beginning to crumble under the pressure. She couldn't take this honesty. She detested it, if only because it resonated with some honest part of herself. "Everything, everything was fine before you came along. Now, Yomi won't even look at me..."

"Aren't you both lonely? Aren't you just isolating yourself even more by acting like this?" Mato tightened her grip on Kagari's hand, wanting to make her understand how torn up Yomi was because of how much she actually cared about Kagari. "Say, how about we all go out and have a little fun together one of these days? Just us friends?"

It might've seemed strange, but Kagari had always needed Yomi to take care of her. Not because she needed care, but because she acted like she did. It had always been the two them, trapped in a whirlpool of unexplained emotions. Now, Kagari was told that she didn't need Yomi after all. The notion ripped through all her layers of facades, and a clear, salty liquid dripped from the wound. Mato saw her friend beginning to tremble, and when unwelcome tears started to well up in the girl's eyes, she hurriedly sat up to wrap her arms around Kagari.

"From now on, we'll all be friends, together with Yomi, and none of us will ever feel alone again!" Mato ran her hand up and down Kagari's back, hoping that her comforting words would get through.

The blonde didn't return the hug, but she didn't reject it either. Tears were silently rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't even bother to wipe them away. "I don't w-want to hurt Yomi anymore. I never wanted to hurt Yomi."

"Then all you have to do is tell her that. She feels guilty and hurt right now, but you can do something about that. Everything will become so much clearer when everyone talks things out." Mato let Kagari go, hesitantly wiping the tears from the crying girl's face, trying to keep her own at bay. Kagari flinched at the touch, but didn't pull away. "See? Then everyone will feel better."

Something broke inside of Kagari just then. Something unwelcome, thorny and hurtful. The pain went way, and the void it left was filled with a new, crackling hope that made the girl's head spin. She looked up, blushing slightly when she met Mato's smile. She felt afraid.

"M-Mato...will you help me talk to Yomi?"

"Yeah, I'll help you both!" Mato chirped enthusiastically, happy that she would be able to help everyone feel better. Maybe now they could all have healthy, normal relationships. "That's what friends are for, after all!"

The void left from Kagari's pain still wasn't completely filled. It tore in her almost violently, and an overwhelming gratitude shot through the girl's small body. It was so very strange, and she acted merely on instinct as she leaned closer to Mato, her features ablaze.

"You said, it was okay doing..._that_ with someone you l-liked, right? And since we're friends, there shouldn't be a problem..." Kagari's voice trailed off meekly, and her entire body was trembling on top of Mato's.

The question was insanely unexpected, and Mato's cheeks flared up to match Kagari's, her heart skipping a beat as she took in the sight of an unbelievably adorable, vulnerable Kagari. She reached out to steady the quivering girl, but found that she too was trembling. This made her laugh nervously, awkwardly self-conscious of the moment.

"W-Well, I was thinking that maybe I like Kagari a little too..." Mato scratched her cheek in embarrassment, even the innocuous comment going a bit too far. "You obviously care a lot for Yomi. I feel lucky that you now consider me your friend!"

"Ah..." Kagari shuffled back sheepishly, still trying to get a grip on herself. "Back then, when I...you know. We weren't really friends at that point, so...that wasn't okay. I shouldn't have done that..."

"It's okay...I was just surprised that Kagari was my first kiss!" Mato's fingers brushed against her lips, the memory sending shivers down her spine. She wasn't quite sure what Kagari was talking about, but accepted the apology nonetheless. Her voice descended into a whisper as she added: "It's not like I hated it..."

"You liked...me doing that to do?" Kagari said incredulously, but then recalled Mato's rather interesting reaction. Speaking of reactions, how Mato waved her hands in front of her now, flustered at the admittance, was also quite interesting.

"Ah, it's not like-! Well, maybe-!" Amongst the stuttering and the protests, the black-haired girl suddenly deflated, turning away from Kagari. "...yeah. I didn't like how you did it, but I couldn't help liking what you were doing. Does that make sense?"

Kagari nodded sheepishly, a little ashamed of her earlier behavior. The memory stirred within her, and the girl unconsciously cast a glance at Mato's lips, remembering her own against them.

"So...how I should I have done it?"

"How? Umm...well, maybe asking for permission, looking into the other person's eyes, things like that..." The girl who had only received her first kiss minutes ago mumbled, trying to recall the ideal scenario from any number of manga. She looked at Kagari, just now noticing how her lower jaw was being stared at almost hungrily. Mato couldn't help returning the stare, gulping dryly and blushing at the thought of Kagari's thin lips. Even the tips of her ears felt hot as she looked into Kagari's caramel-colored eyes. "I can't really explain it very well... May I...?"

Kagari immediately nodded, her body knowing what Mato meant before her mind did. Said body was incredibly tense and was getting hotter by the second, and it felt as if Kagari would ruin something very important and fragile if she moved too much. The minute gesture nearly made Mato's heart explode into small throbbing pieces, and she momentarily forgot to breathe.

"Then, h-here I go..." With those words, Mato closed the distance between the two of them, her gaze locked with Kagari's until the very last second, when she could feel her friend's breath on her. Then, she closed her eyes tightly and leaned just a little bit closer, experiencing a minor heart attack as she felt her lips touch lightly upon Kagari's. It felt like where she had ended up was the girl's upper lip, and carefully aimed a little further down, successfully getting the lower lip this time around. Mato's head was only getting fuzzier and fuzzier as she pressed her mouth fully against Kagari's, new and unusual sensations bursting inside of her.

More affected by the absolute flash flood of emotion was probably Kagari, as she hadn't felt a thing during the first kiss. Now, her body froze up from the overload of feelings, and she simply sat still for a good few seconds before remembering that she was supposed to kiss back. She lightly sucked on the upper lip presented to her as Mato was kissing her lower, mindlessly grabbing her friend's gown to pull them closer to each other.

_It feels...it feels... _Mato responded by wrapping her arms around Kagari's waist, sharing the endeavor to get closer. Far too soon, she pulled back, catching her breath and taking in Kagari's reddened features.

"Whoa...now _that _felt like a first kiss."

"Yeah...yeah." Kagari was beginning to feel a strange itch throughout her body as it was pressed against Mato's, her arms helplessly tucked in between the two of them. Her nervousness was actually fading, now that both of their intentions were out in the open. "Can I...try kissing you now?"

"S-Sure." That itch, that heat was felt by Mato as well. She felt anxious and awfully eager for another kiss, a growing yearning stirring in her gut. Kagari gulped before leaning in, following Mato's example. She captured the girl's lower lip, running the very tip of her tongue across it, and she could've sworn that she could feel Mato's heart beating alongside hers.

The patient tightened her grip on her nurse, wrinkling the papery clothing. At the feel of Kagari's tongue, she instinctively parted her lips, reveling in the heady feeling that was consuming her. The blonde gasped involuntarily as her tongue slipped into Mato's mouth, mind melting with the warmth. Mato tilted her head for better access, not being able to hold back a gasp either. Kagari clumsily massaged her friend's tongue, and Mato desperately wanted to respond, rubbing the underside of Kagari's tongue before swirling it around with her own. Their breaths were getting progressively sporadic, and they were both unconsciously tugging at the other's clothes. They had no idea what they were doing, but they were doing something, and it felt right.

Finally, Kagari gave in to that damned need for air and pulled away from Mato, gulping greedily. The girl was trembling, her eyes hazy and wide.

"I...I want this off." Kagari mumbled, hands holding tightly onto Mato's gown. She looked up cautiously, watching for her friend's reaction. Mato just stared at her for a few seconds, intoxicated by the experience and Kagari's _scent. _She had never noticed a person's scent so profoundly before, and it felt weird. The good kind of weird.

"Okay...I didn't like these clothes anyway." Mato's hands were still bunched up in Kagari's gown, and she had no intentions of letting go. "Do you mind if I...if I take this off for you?"

"I d-don't mind, um..." Kagari couldn't help but blush as she raised her hips as to not sit on the gown. Mato felt extremely impatient all of a sudden, wanting to see as much of Kagari as possible without really knowing why. With that inexplicable enthusiasm, she yanked the gown over the blonde's head, and was immediately stunned by the frail and pale body before her.

"Kagari...you're soooo pretty!"

"Hiya-!" the half-naked girl yelped. Kagari as a hospital regular usually didn't care about people looking at her, but this was different. She instinctively crossed her arms to hide her non-existent chest, face practically aglow. "Don't look a-at me like that! It's embarrassing...wait, you think I'm pretty?"

"Mm! Your skin looks really soft." So soft in fact, that Mato was hit by the overwhelming desire to touch the ivory skin. She gathered Kagari in her arms once more, pushing her face into the space where a slender neck met a shoulder and, without really knowing what she was doing, kissed the spot gingerly. "So soft..."

"Hahh, Mato, w-wha~" Kagari shuddered, involuntarily tilting her head to allow Mato better access, yet protesting all the while. "Y-Your clothes, I want them off, it's not fair..."

"Ah! Sorry, go ahead!" Mato offered, ashamed of her rash behavior. As soon as the words had left her lips, she felt terribly nervous. This was completely different from getting naked among her teammates, and what if Kagari didn't like her body?

The blonde was of course forced to take her hands off her own chest as she grabbed the hem of Mato's gown. She wiggled it out from underneath her, eventually getting it free and pulling it right over Mato's head. Kagari then realized that the only thing protecting any remaining decency of theirs were two pieces of underwear, and she quickly focused on Mato's upper body as a distraction. A good decision, as it was making her feel embarrassed for her own fragile body.

"Mato looks so...powerful."

Blushing and gulping nervously at her friend's words, Mato couldn't help covering up her own chest. On a whim of curiosity, her hand reached out and brushed lightly against Kagari's abdomen. "I wish my body looked as delicate as yours. And my skin isn't nearly as soft. I hope you're okay with me..."

"Why would you want a body that can't do anything?" The blonde shivered as Mato touched her, and decide to be a bit more assertive as she ran both hands up the other girl's tanned stomach. "You're so taut, Mato, I'm jealous."

"A body that can't do anything?" Mato's stomach muscles twitched as Kagari's hands moved across them, and the black-haired girl took one of them and held it against her thundering heart. "It feels like it's doing plenty to me."

"I can't really explain it, but...I want to make you feel good. Maybe that's what friends do? They make each other feel better." Kagari mumbled as if to herself, while moving her hands in small circles and rubbing Mato's chest, encouraged by her words and her reaction.

"Maybe..." It was a vague answer, but Mato couldn't really think coherently anymore with those tiny hands on her. They made her breath come faster, made her make a sound she had never heard escape from her throat. Wondering if Kagari would react the same way if she did the same thing, she hesitantly reached out a hand, brushing it over Kagari's chest.

Indeed, a small whimper escaped her friend, making her face flare up once again. It was an embarrassing noise, and Kagari didn't like feeling embarrassed, so she pushed Mato's hand aside and leaned in to lightly kiss the warm skin right below the girl's collarbone. At this, Mato sucked in a breath and held it for as long as the pair of lips touched her skin. It almost hurt, how crazy she was being driven by that single contact.

"K-Kagari..." Mato's voice came out much thicker than she had ever heard herself, which of course surprised her, but she was much more preoccupied with hoping that Kagari would do that again. The blonde found she loved her friend being so helpless, and tentatively placed more kisses up Mato's shoulders and neck, reveling at the sounds of her pleasure.

"Do...do you like this, Mato?" The question was merely an excuse, as Kagari wanted to hear her friend's voice as much as possible, and she kissed Mato's body more urgently for the same reason. The girl leaned her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes as she felt her 'fever' spin out of control the more Kagari put her lips on her skin.

"Y-Yes...it feels really good, Kagari..."

"I'm glad..." Having it confirmed made Kagari's final bits of self-restraint crumble into nothing. She starting kissing downwards instead, leaving her mouth on Mato's burning body for a bit longer each time. Upon reaching the girl's sensitive chest, Kagari pushed her lips fully against the budding softness. It felt so weird to think that a person could have a distinct taste to them, but Mato did taste fantastic, and Kagari wanted more of that incredible flavor.

"NNN!" A loud noise escaped Mato, and she brought her hands up to her face in an attempt to smother it. Her hands were shaking against her mouth, the various sounds forcing their way up her throat betraying her. She couldn't possibly hold her voice in, not when everything felt so _good._ More than that, it felt amazing, her chest was practically aching for more, and Mato's hands soon left her mouth to tangle themselves into Kagari's hair. "Ahhhh, hah...Kagariiii!"

"Mm, Mato..." Kagari lost every coherent thought at the black-haired girl's noises, and all she could think of was how to make Mato louder. The fumbling hands pulling at her locks excited Kagari to no end, yet it was nothing compared to the feeling she got when Mato moaned her name so helplessly. Filled to the brim with this excitement, the bold girl moved down and gave a rosy red nipple a smirking kiss before taking the whole area in her mouth.

You wouldn't think such a thing would be possible, but Mato actually started choking on air when something so sensitive of hers was enveloped by Kagari's warm mouth. She struggled to breathe, the overwhelming pleasure almost frightening, accidentally gripping her friend's hair a lot tighter than she meant to. "Ka-Kagaahhh... mmff! Kagari~"

Even the pain from the hair pulling only seemed to add to the raging fire inside Kagari, her tiny hands eagerly caressing Mato's torso. With her head firmly held in place, she wasn't left with very many options. She stuck out her tongue to swirl it around the area she'd captured, brushing it against the surprisingly hard nipple. The ministrations sent sparks from Mato's chest to her brain, frying synapses as they went and making her thrash her head against the pillow. Her tormentor's name kept falling from her lips, over and over again, begging for more. "Kagariiii..."

While Mato's pleading was amazing in its own right, Kagari suddenly found herself wanting to feel the things her friend was feeling. Even if that meant that she would be the one squirming, she had the feeling she wouldn't mind it that much. And so, she detached from Mato's chest and scooted her way up until the two were face to face. "...kiss me."

After taking a second to catch her breath, Mato compliantly kissed Kagari, fully and without holding back. She was overcome with the urge to show how passionate the blonde had made her, and while keeping her hold on Kagari's head, she arched her back to press her body against her partner's as much as possible.

Kagari melted into the kiss, the contact sending crackling electricity up and down her spine, triggering various noises that were all greedily consumed. She unconsciously ground her torso against Mato's, wanting every inch of her skin on the other girl, who gasped into the kiss from the blissful friction. The hand that wasn't tangled into a bunch of golden locks trailed down Kagari's spine to her backside. A thigh found its way into the heat between Kagari's legs, Mato craving more of it as she pushed the blonde down on her.

""MMF!" Kagari was forced to pull out of the kiss to not choke, breathing suddenly extremely difficult as Mato's thigh was making the heat it rubbed against grow stronger. It made the girl on top spill louder and louder noises and she no longer cared how she looked or sounded, she couldn't even be properly embarrassed as she involuntarily pressed herself harder against Mato.

"Kagari is very loud..." Her scent, her skin, her noises, everything about Kagari was driving Mato's mind farther and farther away. Her thigh was getting warmer and warmer and what she was doing seemed to be well received, so Mato pressed her leg up into Kagari as much as she could, offering anything, everything, to keep her loud. Taking a note from her nurse's previous actions, Mato kissed the skin presented to her and continued downwards.

"I-I, hahnn, I can't help it!~" Kagari tried clenching her teeth, but her lust-filled body easily pried her mouth open to let out more noises, moans turning into short screams of pleasure as her hips jerked uncontrollably against Mato's thigh, feeling the growing heat starting to overflow out of her. "It's M-Mato's fault, for, for making me l-like this, ghhn, aAHH!"

"I'm...sorry?" Mato glanced at the door, what little left of her mind having the thought that a real nurse might want to check why their patient was making so much noise. But at her name coming from Kagari sounding like _that_, she promptly dismissed the thought. "Actually, I'm not sorry at all..."

The black-haired girl mumbled these words mischievously against her partner's skin, finding that pink bud and latching down on it with her mouth as soon as she did, sucking greedily. Mato was also curious about the amazing heat against her thigh, her hand going from pushing Kagari down to sliding its way into the space between them, discovering how wet Kagari was in her private place. Mato thought it a wondrous thing, and eagerly pressed her fingers into the wetness.

"Hyaahh!~" Mato's mouth, her words, her fingers, it all became too much for Kagari. Blind with pleasure, her body trembled violently, arching itself against her friend as her strangled voice turned into a silent scream. Heat poured out of her, and she tensed up against Mato for a few excruciatingly amazing seconds before going limp, shuddering violently as her body had somehow become even more sensitive during all that. "NNNnn...I-I think I...I just..."

"Are you okay, Kagari?" Warmth had flooded Mato's hand as Kagari had shaken on top of her. The way it sounded, it was almost as if she'd been in pain, and the black-haired girl managed to stop sucking on her chest long enough to comfortingly hold the shivering body close. Kagari responded by desperately clinging to the soft and solid, hiding her face in Mato's neck out of humiliation and exhaustion.

"T-That felt, I f-felt... It was a-amazing, Mato..."

"Oh." The girl wrapped her arms around the blonde protectively, and could only blush as she thought rationally about what had just happened. At the time, she had been too out of her mind with pleasure to think straight, but realizing now what she had done to Kagari, she wanted more. She wanted to feel what Kagari had just felt, and could only press her own legs together for a pathetic semblance of friction.

"Mm-hmm..." murmured Kagari, nuzzling and idly kissing Mato's neck, who leaned into the kisses, face burning and smiling sheepishly as she spoke.

"If you're not too tired, I would love it... If you touched me like that."

"I'm sorry..." As she felt a lot less tired upon hearing those words, Kagari started scooting backwards, kissing down Mato's body, stopping only briefly to suck on her chest, playfully nipping at a perky nipple and carefully biting down on it before reaching her stomach. "...for being so selfish."

"D-Don't apologize for that..." The cloudiness from before quickly built up again as Kagari nibbled at her, drawing a moan and exciting Mato beyond rational thought. The blonde painted random patterns across her friend's taut stomach, absolutely loving the inexplicable taste and the equally incomprehensible rich scent.

"Mato is too nice." Kagari dipped her tongue into Mato's belly button before going even lower, her pace tormenting both of them as she lovingly licked the skin right above the hem of the blue-stared patterned panties, her thoughts accidentally flowing over into words as she went. "You taste so good."

"...I do?" It wasn't easy for Mato, trying to retain her sanity at Kagari's torturously slow pacing, and she had to hold back from outright begging the blonde to do...something, anything to relieve her of the pressure building inside of her. Kagari simply nodded as she sat up straight, spreading Mato's legs so that she wouldn't be sitting on them.

"Mm, and your smell..." Kagari ran her hands up and down Mato's thighs, blushing fiercely when she brushed against suspiciously wet skin. She eventually decided to press down on the front of Mato's panties with her fingers, surprised by how hot that area really was.

The recipient felt like she died for a second when Kagari touched her most sensitive place. Her heart and breath stopped completely for one terrifying moment before she threw her head back against the pillow, moaning loudly and hands holding on tightly to the bed sheets around her. "AAHHHhann! Nnngh!"

"I think..." The blonde started moving her fingers up and down while pushing down harder, thrilled by Mato's reactions. She leaned down to run her tongue along those well-shaped thighs, enjoying every inch of soft skin. "...Mato tastes even stronger down here."

"Ohh...god! Kagari, please..." Mato's breaths were coming out in pure shudders now, hips twitching erratically against the movement of her friend's small delicate fingers as all she could do was plead for more. "Please, Kagariii..."

Those wonderful pleas were making Kagari's head spin; she just couldn't get enough of them. She breathed against Mato's private area, rubbing it more energetically, her fingers getting moist from the leaking heat. Powerless to stop her own words, she found herself asking something her conscious mind hadn't even gotten to yet. "Is it okay...if I take these off?"

Mato bit her lip, a sliver of nervousness still holding on to her. She knew what she wanted, but unable to give a straight answer, she slightly raised her hips off the mattress in assistance. "Please, Kagari, please..."

The nervousness was infectious, and Kagari gulped as she far too eagerly pulled off Mato's underwear, face red and breath erratic all the while. When done, she took off her own innocent enough panties (that had the words "Hot On Wheels" printed in bold on the backside) as well, throwing away the two pieces of clothing before turning back to Mato, speechless for a second as her eyes took in the slender, shy form in front of her.

"Beautiful..." Kagari murmured as she spread Mato's legs, giving the exposed slit a full kiss and inhaling sharply as the girl's scent and flavor filled every corner of her mind and shut it down. Mato almost couldn't care less about being completely naked as Kagari's mouth delivered both heaven and hell onto her body.

"HNNNGGG!~ Hahh!" Fists clenched painfully tight around fabric, and Mato's hips were almost completely off the bed as she uncontrollably pressed her hips up into Kagari's face, who had little choice but to continue with what she was doing, supporting aforementioned hips with one hand. Her mind was ablaze with Mato's taste, and she would surely die if she didn't get to feel good too, so her other hand helpfully slid down her stomach for that very purpose. Her fingers, slick with Mato's arousal, circled her own exposed area, making her moan into the black-haired girl.

Kagari's lips found a small nub, and she instinctively treated it like the nipple, taking it into her mouth and licking it. Mato was thrashing violently against the sheets, lightning bolts of pleasure wrecking her each and every time Kagari's tongue flicked at that certain spot of hers. She couldn't speak, only moan incoherent noises that agreed with everything her friend was doing to her. Losing herself in the exquisite sensations, Mato let go of the bed sheets with one hand, letting it run over her chest and tweak at her nipples, wanting to increase the pleasure any way she could.

Kagari briefly pulled away to give Mato's slit a full lick, the tangy flavors making her own fingers work herself even faster. Momentarily satisfied, she went back to flicking and sucking on the spot that had made Mato the loudest, her tongue now moving faster and more roughly.

"Hiiiyah!...KahgaRIIII!~ Kagarinnn, AAHHHhh!" Stars exploded throughout Mato's field of vision, blinding her, making her unaware of anything except Kagari's tongue against her sex, and the hand that wasn't fondling her own chest managed to find and harshly grasp Kagari's head. Mato's body tensed up like one great bow ready to fire its arrow, so close, just aching for release. With some help, the blonde forcefully pushed herself harder against her friend, moving her mouth down to press her tongue deep into Mato's twitching insides and completely disregarding her rather urgent need for air.

The black-haired girl's eyes rolled back as soon she felt Kagari inside of her, unable to hold it in any longer. Heat trickled out of her body as mind-blowing pleasure hit her in waves, the first the strongest, each wave relaxing her tense muscles a little more. Mato greedily gulped down breath after breath, shuddering as the waves became weaker and weaker. "NNNGaaah! Fuuaah...hah, hah... Th-That was amazing...Kagari, that was amazing..."

"Told you." Kagari carefully put Mato down, and couldn't help but smirk as she heard her own words being repeated. She moved up to kiss her partner, conveniently forgetting that her lips were slick with Mato's excitement as she pressed them against the trembling girl. The kiss was at first returned without a moment of hesitation, but Mato became less enthusiastic once she realized that that strange taste was her own. To her surprise, it wasn't an unpleasant flavor. It was just...interesting. Kagari soon put an inch or so between them, oblivious to Mato's intriguing discovery, smiling as she looked down on that tired face. "Had enough yet?

"...have you?" This time, Mato went in for the kiss, drawing out Kagari's tongue and sucking on it lightly. _The things this tongue did to my body, the way it made me feel... _She pulled Kagari tight against her as she kissed the blonde harder, savoring their combined flavors. In one elegant move, she shifted their weights so that she was able to roll on top of Kagari, who was busy moaning at her tongue being played with like that. Imagine her reaction when she found herself in the patient's position, Mato grinning on top of her. Of course, it didn't take long for that initial surprise to transition into excited anticipation.

"Mato, what are you doing?"

"Not sure..." Mato gulped, somehow getting a thrill out of being on top. She didn't even know where to begin, there were so many things she wanted to do, but settled for simply kissing Kagari. Mato set her body down as gently as she could, her hands supporting her as she greedily dug into the blonde's mouth. "Kagari, I...I want to be inside you... Is that weird?"

Kagari got to experience the frustration of not being able to set the pace, but wasn't hurting terribly under Mato's eager ministrations. At the hesitant words, her eyes went wide. She wasn't sure what to say to that, but the mere thought of it sent her mind spinning out of control. "No...no, it's not. Please, Mato..."

Mato's face flared up with Kagari's permission. She had a feeling this whole thing was rather important, so she opted for taking it slow. Of course, the moment she tasted the sickly girl through another eager kiss, taking it slow was the thing furthest from her mind. Their legs were getting tangled, their glistening chests were rubbing together and there was so much heat and softness and wetness that Mato didn't know what do to, only that she needed to do it now. With one arm to support her, her other hand snaked down Kagari while she distracted the girl with her mouth. And Kagari was indeed distracted, one arm wrapping itself around Mato's torso while the other arm's hand entangled itself into silky, black hair. She swirled her tongue around, scraping the roof of her partner's mouth, trying to pleasure Mato as much as she could in her limited state.

Mato moaned into Kagari, pressing her body down harder, the awareness put aside specifically to not crush the blonde evaporating into thin air. Her wayward hand caressed Kagari's slim stomach before diving for the wetness its owner had experienced earlier, knowing it would be there.

Encouraged by the reaction, and seeing as it was the only thing she could think of doing, Kagari deepened their kiss. She thoroughly explored every inch of Mato's mouth before returning to the main attraction, roughly massaging her friend's tongue with her own.

_I'm mad. I've been driven mad. _Going by instinct alone, Mato pressed her hand forcefully against Kagari's sex. She wasn't sure if it had made the girl moan or not, since the noise would've been overpowered by her own anyways. Their mouths were resonating with the trapped sounds, and it quite literally felt like they were breathing each other's air. Indiscriminately and without rhythm or reason, Mato started rubbing down below, and Kagari didn't know if that was what suddenly made her go dizzy; that or the lack of oxygen. Strangely enough, she didn't really care which as she eagerly and clumsily jerked her hips against the unpredictable hand.

That hand's fingers were quickly getting soaked as Mato ran them up and down the slit, circling the nub she found, grazing Kagari's entrance and holding back the urge to simply shove her fingers in. Instead she broke their kiss to come up for some much needed air, looking down at her friend with clouded eyes. Her hips began to bump against the back of her own hand, urging her forward. "Kagari...I want to go in now. Is that okay? Are you ready?"

The Kagari in question was breathing both rapidly and heavily while Mato teased her, so talking was a laughable proposal. But she wanted nothing more than to feel Mato inside of her, and so nodded shyly, hands fisting around the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white as she braced herself against the bed. The mere anticipation was physically painful.

Mato had heard about first times hurting, so she carefully inserted her middle finger into Kagari. It was tight and slick and she could feel the sickly girl pulsating around her finger. _It's...weird. But not a bad kind of weird, _the trembling girl concluded, experimentally moving her finger in and out slowly. Truth be told, the whole thing did hurt a little, but the pain was nothing compared to the veritable train of pleasure that rammed into Kagari.

"HHannh, Matohh..." The blonde squirmed sluggishly, breath getting caught up in nothing as she arched her back, pushing her torso against the other girl's, hips against her moving hand. Hearing her name sound like that was one of the best things Mato had ever heard. Full of confidence, she picked up the pace, pressing her palm against Kagari's clit, her finger going deeper with each movement.

"Kagari, you're so beautiful, you sound so...so sexy..." Mato began kissing Kagari's neck, her hips inexplicably matching the movements of her own hand, humping the other girl lightly as she nipped at the pale skin and marveled at her finger being sucked into Kagari.

"Ah, hnn, Mato, MatoohHH!~" Kagari practically squealed, her body twitching whichever way to help in Mato's endeavors. The sensual words were dizzying her head to the unreasonable, every minute action of her partner's making her wetter. Heat was gathering in the pit of her stomach at an alarming rate, Mato rubbing up her insides being the strangest, most wonderful feeling, and couldn't stop the embarrassing words that wanted out of her. "I want, I want Mato's...ah-against minennhn..."

"Hm?" Mato raised her head to blink at Kagari in confusion, words being processed rather slowly at the moment. She paused her ministrations, that too taking a moment since she wanted nothing more than to continue. "How do you mean?"

Kagari's heart more or less stopped, partly because of the ceased rubbing, but mostly because she was now forced to explain her perverted thoughts in more detail, the latter causing her face to become redder than what was probably physically healthy.

"L-Like..." Not wanting to look her friend in the eyes, the blonde simply raised trembling hands, index and middle fingers forming two V's. She then brought her hands together, putting one V into the other so that the skin between her fingers were touching, praying to some deity that Mato would understand what she meant. The black-haired girl looked on curiously.

"You want us to put our fingers together?"

Kagari was beginning to hate Mato ever so slightly again.

"T-The fingers...are our...l-legs." She mumbled, her voice being muffled by the pillow as she turned her head away. Mato couldn't help thinking about how adorable Kagari was when at her mercy.

"Huh. I think I get it..." The former patient kissed her nurse's exposed cheek, burying her finger inside one last time before pulling out, and she couldn't resist the urge to stick that finger into her mouth, sucking it clean from Kagari's juices. Kagari glanced over at Mato, eyes widening as she saw the girl lick her finger, that same finger that had been bringing her so much pleasure only seconds earlier, and she wondered if it was humanly possible to feel any more embarrassment. Mato then rearranged herself so that one of her knees went under Kagari's, making herself sit down on the bed. "Like, um...like this? Like this, right?"

The question made a glance become a stare, Kagari was once more rendered speechless by Mato's sweaty, slick features, and so simply nodded in a wordless reply. Mato gulped nervously, seeing the blonde all splayed before her drawing her forward more than anything else. When they finally touched, the black-haired girl's mind was wiped blank and blown away by the contact, the simple instinct of pleasing both of them the only thing remaining.

"MMNnn~" It felt even better than Kagari had expected, and she was thrilled that she had gotten some control back. In fact, she tried to grind back into Mato a little too eagerly, the sudden impact creating wet noises along with an explosion of pleasure. She couldn't even be humiliated, feeling Mato twitching against her as she raised her hips off the bed for more maneuverability. "Mato, M-Matoohh..."

"AAHNN!" Surprised by Kagari's enthusiastic movement, Mato almost couldn't respond to it for a moment. But only for a moment. Her body quickly discovered a way to move her hips back in a certain way against the other girl, making rather lewd noises between the two of them, and creating optimal friction. Mato could hardly speak, her head drooping behind her as their private places were sliding and pressing into each other. "K-Kagari~! It feels..! It feels..!"

For Kagari, it wasn't enough. Even with her mouth hanging open and every muscle in her body on fire, it wasn't nearly enough. She wanted more friction, more noises, more Mato. "I'll m-make us feel even better, Mato..."

With those words, the blonde moved away for a second to sit up, so that she was more or less sitting on Mato's thigh. She greedily took in the sight of her patient's glistening figure as held the leg she wasn't sitting on against her chest, starting to energetically grind back and forth on that taut thigh, speed increasing as she slid into Mato.

"GHh! HAAahN~!" Mato fell back down to only be supported by her elbows, head raised just to watch, her leg up in the air against Kagari as those slim hips bumped and ground into her sex. _I'm watching, I'm watching Kagari...fuck me. I'm watching Kagari fuck me._ "Hah! AAHHNN! Kagariii~ H-Harder, KagariIII~!"

Kagari wouldn't have been able to slow herself down even if she had wanted to, so she was nothing but happy to oblige. All of the awkwardness was melting away under a growing mountain of scorching pleasure, and she wanted Mato to watch her, _needed _Mato to look at her as she united them again and again, the black-haired girl's pleas exciting her almost as much as what they were actually doing. Properly out of her mind, Kagari sloppily ran her tongue up Mato's ankle, wanting to taste whatever she could. "MMff, hahh, hanff, MaahtohHH!..."

Mato was being pushed so hard into the bed that she was being driven to the edge of it, but that was irrelevant in the midst of the delicious, delicious pressure of Kagari's hot core against her own. As she was watching and experiencing the incredible scene, one of her hands reached out, grabbing Kagari's bottom, squeezing it and pulling the blonde even harder into her as she raised her hips to meet the other girl the best she could. It was almost painful, how they were getting progressively rougher with each other, how they were both so desperate for it.

"NNNNGH! FwaaaAAHN~! I! I-I'm..!" She wasn't sure what she was trying to say, but the overwhelming pressure building up inside Mato's abdomen felt like it was about to hit a breaking point and she was mounting towards that point at a far too fast, but at the same time far too slow rate. "I'm s-so close, Kagari, so c-close! Aghhh~"

As Kagari was no better off than her friend, Mato's 'assistance' made molten bliss shoot up inside of her like the eruption of a volcano. She futilely clenched her teeth against the oncoming waves of ecstasy, feeling her body tense up like before. It was too soon, she didn't want this to end, and even as her body stopped listening to her commands and began twitching and jerking as it pleased, she leaned down to gather Mato in her thin arms, desperately dragging the trembling girl up to a sitting position where she crashed her lips against Mato's.

One of the black-haired girl's arms shakily supported the two, the other hand reaching up to Kagari's face as she was pulled into the kiss. Mato felt something snap as she reached that breaking point, and her scream of ecstasy was smothered against the blonde's mouth. Kagari's entire being quivered, and she pressed every part of her body against the other girl as heat began to spill from her, impulsively digging her nails into Mato's back.

They felt truly connected, like one and the same as Mato jerked herself into Kagari a few more times, melting and caving in on herself at the overflowing pleasure. They clung to each other, riding out their climaxes together, their muscles screaming in wonderful agony as they were finally allowed to relax. Their twitching, wet connection, their sweaty naked bodies, neither of those things seemed weird or awkward. It was how it was supposed to be.

Kagari went from kissing sloppily and frantically to slowly and passionately, stroking Mato soothingly across the marks she'd left on her back. It was as if they were breathing together, and she never wanted to stop breathing Mato's air, never wanted to let go of the girl, never ever ever.

"Oh my god, Kagari..." As their kiss turned soft yet still full of feeling, Mato weakly brought her arms around Kagari's waist, holding her lovingly. She was content, even fulfilled, for what seemed like the first time in ages. "Oh, Kagari..."

It felt strange. Not just because of all the incredible things that had just transpired, but something deep inside of Kagari felt different. She felt...free. As if she had been bound by these invisible chains, willingly at that, and Mato had been the one to free her from them, the one that had made her understand that she was hurting herself and...and..._Yomi. I...I don't need Yomi anymore. There is no jealousy, no possessiveness, in fact...I can't feel anything towards her. Does Yomi mean...nothing to me now?_

Kagari couldn't handle worrying about that right now, she just couldn't, and instead got to properly thanking Mato by playfully kissing every part of her rosy face, from her eyebrows to her ears. "So...you think that fever has gotten any better?"

"Hehe, I think I was worked up as much as possible there." The young girl smiled at her friend's playfulness, not objecting to Kagari placing pepper kisses around her face. She nuzzled that pale, slender neck; lightly nipping at any skin she could get her lips on, running her hands over Kagari's ivory back. "Unlike the nurses here. You'd think they'd check up on you every once in a while! ...But I'm glad they didn't this time."

At this, the blonde ceased her kissing, suddenly overcome by shame at the things she had done and tried to do to the innocent Mato. "I kind of told them I didn't want anyone bothering me, so that they wouldn't interrupt our...playing."

"Oh, okay. Well, that worked out pretty good for us!" Disregarding Kagari's sudden drop in mood, she grinned up at her lover, gathering the delicate girl into her lap to better snuggle her, who while downright shocked that Mato wasn't even mad about before giggled at the snuggling. "I wouldn't mind have this kind of play date more often."

"Wait...more often? You mean, you want to do this...again?"

"Oh yeah. This was even more fun than basketball practice! I could do this all day every day." Mato suddenly looked worried, bashful at the idea that Kagari might not be as enthusiastic about this as she was. "I mean, if you want to... with me..."

"Ah, don't get me wrong! I'd love to be with you, Mato, every...every day!'? That's...um, I..." Kagari drew one blank after another, her common sense and conversational skills sort of short-circuiting by the thought of doing this kind of thing on a daily basis, to Mato no less. "...did you mean what you said before? That you'll help me apologize to Yomi? That we will be friends?"

"Mm?" mumbled the black-haired girl, occupied with licking at Kagari's collarbone. She moved up to nibble at an exposed earlobe, giggling heartily. "Of course I meant what I said. Nothing is more important to me than my friends! If you're happy, that's what makes me happy."

The sickly child relaxed into Mato's treatment, her chest filling up with so much gratitude it almost hurt. She felt hopeful that things would work out, and that she would actually be happy for once. But there was something bothering her, something she had to get off her chest.

"Mato, I...I don't really need a wheelchair. It was just..." Kagari shrugged sadly, turning her head away. "I don't need it. There is nothing wrong with my legs. You may have noticed that when...when I was...hrm, back then."

As it were, Mato only now noticed this when it was pointed out to her, and she stopped kissing Kagari and gently turned the girl's head back to look into her eyes. She understood that Kagari had only been pitiful because Yomi had pitied her, and she wouldn't make the same mistake. "Then...don't use it if you don't need it."

"I won't. Not anymore. Aren't you mad at me?"

"What's done is done, right? As long as you say you won't do it anymore, then I'll believe you." Mato rested her forehead against Kagari's shoulder, holding her newly acquired friend tighter. "And to be honest, I find it a little hard to get mad at you when you're naked in front of me like this..."

The blonde squirmed halfheartedly in Mato's grip before wrapping her own arms around the girl's neck, cheek against her raven hair, feeling the comforting warmth of her exposed body. Then, said in an overly deadpan manner: "So if I were to walk around naked with you, you'd never get mad at me?"

"Pffft! Hahaha! Perhaps! It beats using that wheelchair, right?"

"Heh, maybe." Kagari yawned, feeling very tired all of a sudden, and she closed her eyes as she rested her head on top of Mato's. "But then Mato would have to be naked too..."

"Deal. Hey, you tired?" Ever thoughtful, Mato leaned them both back into the bed, covering herself and Kagari with the rather wrinkly sheets. "You should rest. Then we could go see Yomi, if you're ready?"

Kagari snuggled up against the warm body next to her, mind getting foggier and foggier against her will. "I don't want to sleep yet. I want to be awake with you for as long as I can..."

"Since we're very 'close' friends now, we'll have plenty of time." Mato assured her sleepy nurse, caressing a tuft of shimmering hair as she pulled Kagari into a close embrace.

"Sounds...good..." Kagari drifted off with a feeling of absolute relaxation as her breaths became slower and deeper, her fragile body completely exhausted from going up against a person with the stamina of someone who plays sports on a regular basis. "And Mato...thanks."

The room bathed in evening orange as the two rested, both of them filled with hope for the future. Mato thought about taking a nap, idly twirling one of Kagari's golden locks. She was pretty darn tired too. It was understandable, they had been playing for a long time, and despite a few conflicts, it had been an amazing experience. The one girl fell asleep with a smirk on her face, and the other was left grinning up at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Yomi wondered where the heck her cellphone was.


End file.
